Imperial Shrine
The Imperial Shrine is the organisation responsible for the spread, teaching and continued belief in the Imperial Truth amongst the Human population, as well as to maintain the apparatus and organisation needed for the common man to communicate with the kami. The Imperial Truth is also sometimes referred to as the Imperial Shrine. It is one of the three topmost governing organisations of the Empire, alongside the Imperial Court and the Imperial Government. Places of worship of the Imperial Truth are maintained by the Imperial Shrine organisation and are known as shrines. Standard The standard of the Imperial Shrine is a white-and-black Rising Sun with the Purity Seal, the symbol of the Imperial Truth, where the sun disc would usually be. Placed on the Rising Sun, this serves to symbolise the centrality of the Imperial Truth's concepts to the Empire. The contrasting colours of the standard signifies that things can only be pure or impure as taught by the Imperial Truth, including the Empire itself. Organisation Shrines See also: Shrine While they are all subordinate to the Imperial Shrine's administration, all shrines are largely independent of the Imperial Shrine organisation's control, with the organisation acting only as a facilitating and unifying group. Shrines may have a resident priest or not, with the latter far more prevalent due to the existence of nigh-uncountable small roadside shrines or private shrines. Tracking shrines with priests only, the Imperial Shrine oversees more than 1,360,000 shrines across Imperial Space. Shrines often coalesce into cooperating groups called shrine communities. A large proportion of shrines worship Inari, the kami of agriculture, industry, general prosperity and worldly success, with over a quarter of all shrines dedicated to Inari. Each planet also has its own kami, enshrined in each planet's head shrine. The kami of the Empire is the Imperial kami, who is enshrined in the mortal body that she inhabits, the Empress. Land Shrine See also: Golden Shrine Responsible for searching for new kami on the planets, carrying out kanjō, as well as constructing new shrines. Basically they explore places and act on reports from local priests about new or undiscovered kami. Golden Shrine See also: Golden Shrine The Golden Shrine acts as the Imperial Shrine's altruistic wing, helping to coordinate mass donations to the needy and organising actions like food donations or providing free healthcare or temporary housing. While individual shrines often carry out their own charitable actions such as housing the homeless or distributing food of their own accord, the Golden Shrine manages altruistic projects on scales larger than a single group of shrines can manage, such as involving multiple provinces' worth of shrines or arranging interplanetary donation drives between different shrine communities. Purity Shrine Paramilitary inquisition. Membership hierarchy Shrine Council The Shrine Council consists of each Grand Priest, meaning the heads of each Shrine and the heads of the Yamataian, Jeobseoni and Aoyaman faiths, as well as the Grand Priest of Yamatai the planet. A representative of the Imperial Court is also present, as is a representative for the Imperial Government, which can only observe the proceedings. History See also *Imperial Court *Imperial Government Category:Yamatai Category:Imperial Shrine Category:Government